


Fried Chicken Without the Kentucky

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputee Merlin, Eggsy tries, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fried Chicken, Getting Together, Happily Ever Afters, KFC, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: "I think we are going to Kentucky.""Fried chicken? I love fried chicken."Eggsy decides to take Merlin on a date to his favorite place, it doesn't go the way Eggsy had hoped.





	Fried Chicken Without the Kentucky

**Author's Note:**

> I watched TGC last night, and I went to anarchycox: Why hasn't anyone written a fic where Merlin is taken to KFC? But he hates it. 
> 
> So this is what I came up with, something cute, fluffy, and light.  
Enjoy!  
Much love <3 xoxo

“There,” Merlin said proudly. He had arranged the last of his pictures, nick-knacks, and other needed office supplies to his desk.

They had finally gotten the new shop up and running, and Merlin was happy to have his own, private space, enclosed from the bullet train and hanger. He sat, a pleasant hum left his lips, and surveyed the small room. It wasn’t as spacious, to be sure, but it was his and that meant a little more privacy from people who would come barging in and complaining about nonsense things, such as - he was stopped mid thought, when someone rudely busted into his office, not so much as knocking.

Merlin didn’t turn to see who it was, and barked, “Harry, I know ye got shot in the head, but you did retain manners, aye?”

The sound of expensive shoes shuffled behind him, the same oxfords Harry wore, and all of the agents, but this weren’t Harry, no. He wouldn’t be shuffling from foot to foot like a nervous puppy.

He sighed a little. “What is it, Eggsy?” The lad was the only other one to bust in, without knocking, and often retreating to do just that. Which is exactly what he did; Merlin smiled as he told him to come in.

“Hey,” he greeted, nervous, while Merlin spun in his chair to face him. “Nice set up, guv.” Eggsy smiled, his eyes darted around the room, took in the little awards Merlin kept from uni, the pictures of his parents and sisters, some nieces and nephews.

Merlin followed his gaze, a fond smile as he did. “It is mine,” he nodded. “Worked for Chester over 20 years and never had my own space.” He said the deceased man’s name like a curse word.

Eggsy got comfortable in the free chair located in a corner. “Glad I offed him,” he agreed. Merlin hummed his acknowledgement.

“For many reasons other than this, but aye, it wasn’t a bad call.” He allowed himself to take in Eggsy’s leisure posture, how even as he slouched he looked put together, tight, a bespoke suit complimented Eggsy.

“Is there something ye needed?” he asked, thoughtful. Merlin couldn’t place why he looked so nervous, his cheeks blushed with a light dusting of pink. “Did you ruin some of my tech? I know I threatened ye with your life, but I will not actually kill you, Eggsy,” he promised, but that didn’t relax his posture.

The lad started to fiddle with his cufflinks, eyes anywhere but on Merlin and he could have sworn there was a light bead of sweat that began to form above his brow. He looked as if he just killed a civilian, and needed help to hide the body.

“What is it?” He asked, at the same time Eggsy said - “Will you go out with me?”

Merlin had to stop for a moment, because he thought he heard Eggsy ask him out. “I beg your pardon?” That seemed to drive Eggsy’s anxieties through the roof.

He stood, as he muttered a, “Nothing, never mind I said anything,” quietly, and was about to leave.

“Hold on,” Merlin huffed as he got to his feet. It was still hard to go from sit to stand with his new legs, but had a cane to help. He was glad Eggsy waited, as he came to stand in front of him. “I thought I heard you wrong,” Merlin explained. Eggsy shook his head. “Ye want to take me out on a date?” he asked, surprised.

It had nothing to do with not pining for the lad, Merlin had for over a year, and couldn’t gather the bollocks to ask him out. That and they were stupid busy rebuidling the shop, not to mention how fucking busy he will become, while getting new agents for the table. He was going to, he really was...maybe, sorta, only if he didn’t chicken out.

Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck, a tick of his Merlin had noticed when he was on edge. “Yeah, I mean if you want to.” He sounded uncertain, but his blue-green eyes shone with hope.

Merlin softened, his eyes were gorgeous, so lovely. “Aye, I will.”

“It’s okay if you say no, didn’t want to make it awkward or anything-” Eggsy stopped mid sentence. “You will?!” he squeaked, and Merlin would have found it funny except it was so cute.

He leaned into Eggsy’s space, placed his lips close to the lad’s ear. “Yes,” he breathed, felt Eggsy shiver beside him.

A loud gulp sounded from Eggsy, as he managed to open the door, a dopey smile in place. “Friday at 6, I’ll collect you after work.” He gave a smooth wink, and only missed closing his finger in the door by a centimeter.

\---

At exactly 6 o’clock, Eggsy showed up at Merlin’s office, bounced on the heels of his trainers, a wide smile in place. He was shocked to see Merlin in casual wear. Eggsy had texted him it wouldn’t be anything fancy, sorta like a chip shop type deal, but expected Merlin to go in his jumper and trousers, not the jeans, and old AC/DC band T he had on. It was sexy as fuck, if Eggsy was being completely honest.

“Hungry?”

Merlin held up a finger, as he continued to type something on his computer and worked to shut everything down. He stood, hazel eyes danced over Eggsy’s body, from top to bottom and back up; Eggsy’s cheeks blazed under the intensity of those eyes.

“I am,” Merlin almost purred, and Eggsy felt weak at the knees. “Lead the way,” he gestured with his free hand, the other held firmly onto his cane, and Eggsy wandered out.

He had asked to borrow one of the cars, he chose a more contemporary model figuring it would be a little forward to cruise around in the jag to where they were headed. They loaded into the Mercedes Benz sedan, and Eggsy drove them away from the shop. They went down Tower Hill Terrace and parked outside one of the many KFC’s in London.

“Surprise!” Eggsy said proudly, as they got out and headed straight to the front counter and placed their order.

They got their food and sat down, Eggsy enjoyed his mashed potatoes, biscuit, and gravy first. He liked to combine them, and didn’t give a fuck who thought it was disgusting. Eggsy was about to dig into a drumstick, when he noticed Merlin barely touched his chicken.

“Is it not what you ordered?” he worried. “I know you said original recipe,” he recalled, but examined Merlin’s tray.

Merlin nibbled on his corn a bit. “No, it is what I ordered,” he promised. He took a gulp of fizzy and returned to his vegetables. “I hate KFC,” he muttered under his breath, and Eggsy was sure Merlin did not intend for him to hear that.

“Wot?” Eggsy asked around a piece of extra crispy. “What the fuck do you mean you hate it?”

Merlin carefully chewed his bite of mashed potatoes. “I hate KFC. It’s too greasy, and often over seasoned.” He shrugged when all Eggsy could do was stare at him, mouth gaped open. “Yer food is getting cold,” he said lightly.

“I been thinking, this whole bloody time, you like this shit? I’ll have indigestion all night from the oil!” Thank god Eggsy had some acid reducers at the flat.

“Not my fault you assumed.” Eggsy hadn’t ever wanted to kick someone on the first date, but had the urge just then.

He stopped eating altogether, and felt his face flush with a different emotion, embarrassment, failure, he had cocked this up so badly.

“But you said-” Eggsy started, but Merlin interrupted him.

“Aye, I know what I said. I love fried chicken, yes, but not Kentucky fried,” he explained, before he tipped his head thoughtfully. “That is not 100% correct. I did like it once, when I was in uni. The recipe was different, not as greasy and often less likely to cause me to throw up acid in the night. That, and it helped with hanger overs.”

Eggsy felt like a total arse for taking what drunk Merlin said as literal, and now this was just a huge joke Merlin could file away for worst first dates ever. If he’d ever be lucky enough to get a second date; Eggsy mentally kicked himself.

They finished in silence, Eggsy tried to protest Merlin from eating the food, but all he got was a warning glare. It were the same look Merlin gave him that day after the parachute test, one Eggsy dreamed about and often feared, it was a very confusing feeling he got from that expression.

The drive to Merlin’s flat, which was located on the same street as Harry, was quiet and a little awkward, if Eggsy was being honest. He got out, and walked Merlin to his door like any good gent would do.

“I am really sorr-” his apology was cut off with Merlin’s lips to his. It was all soft, but firm, almost claiming, a steady hand snaked up the back of his head to cradle it; Eggsy swooned.

He tried to grab hold of something, keep himself from falling over, and all he could grasp were Merlin’s strong arms, the biceps flexed under his touch and holy shit they felt better than they looked. Eggsy leaned into the kiss, deepened it, with his weight and didn’t complain when Merlin’s free hand rested at the small of his back. He had to gasp for breath when Merlin pulled away, hazel eyes sated, gorgeously satisfied and Merlin wore his favorite crooked smile.

“You were saying?” he challenged and nipped Eggsy lower lip; Eggsy thought he’d pass out.

“Mmm, great date?” Eggsy stood on his tiptoes for another tender kiss.

Merlin hummed an agreement against his mouth, before they separated. “I look forward to our next date.” He winked, and left Eggsy with hands braced on his knees staring at the closed door.

\---

Eggsy insisted Merlin go to his flat for dinner, so he arrived precisely on time, with a 6 pack of beer and flowers. Merlin had picked sunflowers, because Eggsy’s smile reminded him of the sun, and the specific flower came to mind.

“Hey,” Eggsy said on an exhale, his gorgeous body covered with a denim apron, and under he wore casual button down, with pressed trousers. Merlin was happy he had picked similar.

“For you,” he said, as he handed over the bouquet, and held up the beer. “I hope this goes?” he offered, while Eggsy took it with a knowing smile.

Merlin came in and took his brogues off, he had made sure to wear socks that had grips on the bottom. He didn’t need to go flying across hardwood, and he made a good choice as they wandered into the kitchen where JB barrelled at him. Pug tail wagged, tongue lolled to the side, as he snorted happily. He managed to bend down and give the canine a few pets.

“Just as energetic as a pup,” he claimed fondly. “What is that smell?” he wondered, it was like he stepped into one of his favorite soul-food restaurants.

Eggsy shooed him out of the kitchen and sat him at one of the settings at his dining room table. “Wait here,” Eggsy told him, and disappeared after he dropped a chaste kiss to the top of Merlin’s head.

Merlin laughed, long and hard, when Eggsy came out with a platter full of fried chicken, but clearly the homemade kind. He went back and fetched serving bowls of mashed potatoes and corn with a ladle of gravy.

“I guess beer was a good choice,” he concluded around a chuckle.

“It was,” Eggsy nodded, as he served them up. “Looked up all sorts of recipes, tried a few and this one tasted the best. I even had Harry over to test some out for me.” He sounded so pleased with himself, and Merlin’s heart swelled from the effort put into their second date, and it was one of the best fried chicken he had ever eaten.

They enjoyed the food, conversation light, they discussed what movie they should watch, before getting comfortable on the sofa, but not before Merlin insisted on helping with the dishes. He snuggled Eggsy closer into his side, an arm slung around his shoulders, Eggsy’s head pillowed in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

He didn’t even give a fuck what movie played, because he was completely content to hold Eggsy close, and share a few delicate kisses as Julie Andrews sang of the sound of music.

“This was perfect,” Merlin whispered over Eggsy’s lips, and returned to keep his mouth busy; Eggsy grinned into the kiss. By the end of the night Eggsy straddled his lap, and both shared a slow, delicious wank from the other.

It was by the 5th date they shagged, only the 3rd month together they shared a flat, and 6th month together Merlin proposed over a fried chicken dinner he had cooked that neither of them ate, as they had celebratory sex on the dining room floor.

Every year after that, on the anniversary of their first date, Eggsy cooked fried chicken for them, and on the 10th year they visited KFC and didn’t give a shit when both of them were up most of the night with heartburn.


End file.
